


Escape

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: A dark series with Sidestep's big reveal going completely off the rails just after crossing the finish line. Lots of angst and depression referenced. Ortega realizes the truth by himself, and Sidestep tries to escape all of his problems.Also, big spoilers!
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. On the run, again

It’s exhausting. Running through the streets. Hiding. Jumping rooftops…

You never planned ahead this far. Never thought you would survive the stunt at the Superbowl. How could you? Your vision is blurry and your eyes watery.

Now they know. Now It’s all over.

The farm will be coming for you now. The government. The police. Rangers and other heroes. Everything they have, take your pick. You can only hope exposing people to the truth was enough. Fighting the rangers at the beat of Grammy-award winners during the mid-time show was fun though.

It took a lot of time and work to brainwash so many artists, but it was worth it. It let you connect with the audience. Let the whole public know the truth of the farm and it’s evil. Expose Retribution’s tattoos while keeping the mask, letting them know he is a Regene. Another victim. You let them see why you fought. Why you stood for the voiceless others like you. Even without knowing your identity, they can see your plight, or at least that's what you hope for.

No regulations meant the government couldn’t cut the live broadcast paid for by the media corporations. Who would have thought the West Coast's absurd lack of law would work in your favor?

It’s over now. This is what you set out to do, the public knows the truth and what they choose to do with it is beyond your control. 

You could have said more, but the fight with Ortega got too intense… too personal. You escaped slightly earlier than planned, telling yourself it still was more than enough. More than you hoped. 

You take a few minutes to breathe at the back of an alley. Sirens and choppers. Need to keep running…

You turn the corner, only to run straight into Charge’s fist. Followed by Charge’s elbow, and then Ortega's foot. And then his knee too, because you can't have enough of him appearently.

You stumble and fall, rolling over yourself just in time to avoid him stomping you.

“Not this time, freak!” he yells.

You react faster, taking hold of his wrists and throwing him against a wall causing a denting on the bricks.

“Stop!” you ask “It’s over”

“What?! It’s not over. Not by a longshot!” he says standing up

“I'm telling you it's over! I don’t want to fight you anymore. I don't need to!”

“Oh, so you just fight us when the camera’s on? Is that how you get your laughs?”

“I just wanted to tell my story.”

He squints at you

“You’re a regene”

“I’m a person.”

“Person... So that’s what this whole thing was about?” he scoffs “You wanted to talk about your own drama?”

“There are thousands like me… being tortured every day. And no one will do a damn thing. I’m all they have”

“Why take it on us? You nearly broke our team!”

“I… just… used your fame… I needed to take the spotlight from you…It wasn’t personal”

“Like hell, it wasn’t! I’m not stupid. I can see it every time we fight. The way you talk to me… You’ve had it in against me from the start. There's a million other ways you could have done this without attacking us!”

Was there? Perhaps you were too caught up in super-hero logic to consider other routes?   
“I don't hate you. Not really... “ It sounds ridiculous coming out of your synthesizers. “It was never like that!”

“Then how was it?”

“It’s… complicated” you let out, raising your hands to start taking off your mask... But again the words don't come out as you meant them… Your voice hesitates at the wrong moment and it’s even clearer through the mask’s growling speech. And then, you make it all worse by going silent.  
He catches up quite fast.

“Oh Dios …” he says looking at you “You’re not just a regene… you’re a regene STALKER?!”

“Wha…?” you ask confused.

“It’s not my first time dealing with freaks like you!” he lets on.

It’s not. Many a villain has fallen for him… You just never expected to be on this end.

“Say it like it is already!”

“I’m not… It’s not like that!”

But he isn’t fooled…

“You’re not even a human. Did you really think anyone would ever be with you?”

You were not prepared. Those words hit you like a hammer to your skull, piercing through the suit’s helm. The rat king tries to hold you together, but their minds don't connect anymore, you fall right through them.

Silence…

“No” you lie.

He’s staring at you. At this thing. This disgusting, hideous thing that just pretends to be someone… You can’t stand it. You need to go away. To disappear from the face of the earth. You never want to face him staring at you like this again…

“You’ll never see me again Charge. I can promise you that”

“I can’t let you go,” he says crossing his arms. "I'm taking you in"

“You won't need to,” you say, taking a leap with your jump jets, and quickly climb the building, as he tries to follow, taken by surprise.

You leap from building to building, trying to avoid the helicopters and the whole LDPD.

This will be a long night until you can make sure you lost them...

You can’t let yourself be caught. If they do… they’ll know who you are… and You can’t let him ever find out. Not after what he said. No. You couldn't stand it. 

He can never ever know what you truly are.

You told him he wouldn’t see you again, and you intend to stay true to that promise.

It takes hours before you realize they aren’t chasing you anymore. And even then you still want to keep on running. 

_________________________________

My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wrote on a tablet that I thought I lost while I was on vacation. 
> 
> Running away from Ortega and convinced his journey is complete, Cyrus gives the Rat-King a gift before they part ways.

It is a bittersweet feeling, walking away now that it’s all over. 

Did you expect any different? Ortega reacted like you always feared he would, you can't really say you're surprised. All according to plan. 

The mask resonates louder than your hollow victory as you stride past it. The thing bounces and echoes through the service tunnel, demanding an explanation. You offer none.

The Rat King seems puzzled as well. Your smile doesn’t calm your friends’ worry, as it reads your intentions.

With a mental command, the armor splits open, spitting you out, wearing only a thin nano suit that makes you feel naked. But you don’t care. The Rat King knows you more intimately than anyone ever did.

“Take it,” you say, the calm smile still on your lips. It feels good that you can do this.

Set someone free. You escaped the farm, but you could never be free yourself. 

Destiny had other plans for you then, but now it's finally done with you. You're yesterday's news. 

The Rat King takes full control of the armor which seals itself off. It leans and takes the helm, putting it on.

The King turns, staring at you. Cyrus, and Retribution. No longer the same person.

But the king deserves a fresh start. It shouldn’t pay for your crimes. No one should.

“Stay still,” you ask. The King nods using its new body, and you focus your mind on the nanites. They are released once more, like a river ready to unleash destruction, but you have changed. You control them in ways you never thought possible before. You can break, but you can also mend, change and even construct.

Once the armor is completely drenched in the nanites, you invite the king into your own mind.

“Come to me, my friend. Let us create something magnificent” you speak without words.

The King is initially overwhelmed, but quickly adapts and understand what you wish to achieve. The nanites mold and change the armor, altering it’s exterior look while maintaining its structure, power, and strength. The King keeps waiting for your lead until you push it, making it clear you want it to choose its own form.

The roles are inverted, and you lend your mind, and your intellect to the king, letting it access a higher degree of intelligence. This reversed metamorphosis isn’t only physical. You can feel its understanding of the world increase exponentially, its multiple minds creating replicas of your higher thinking patterns. It will never be the same after this.

It.

“You should choose a new name,” you say smiling as the transformation ends. The new king is truly a sight to behold. You begin focusing the nanites back to its container, their job done.

“Name?” the King speaks. It uses it’s voice synthesizers. Not retribution’s old voice, but a softer, female melodic tone.

The softer angles of the armor are revealed as the broken nanites retreat. It looks lean, tall, balanced. Majestic without being threatening. And above all its Alien, different from what you’ve seen before. Different from what you would have created. Metallic fur. Claws and many arms for the rat minds to play with. An articulated tail strong enough to break steel. Truly the work of an inhuman intellect. There are a few details that almost resemble a crown on the helm.

“Angel,” it says simply. And as it says it, it is decided. It is the name she will take. You nod lightly. It's only fitting since she has been your guardian angel after all.

You can’t help tear up as you lose the threads of your mind from Angel's. The whole process was incredibly liberating. Helping another being gain control of her fate.

She leans over to you, worried.

“Why?” It doesn’t want you to leave. She wants you to stay and guide her. She is afraid.

“No,” you say clearing the tears with your wrist. “You can make your own choices now. You don’t need me”

Another torrent of thought. She likes to melding her mind with you. She doesn’t want to be alone.

“You don’t need to.” You stop her “If you want, you can find a human. Someone who needs your power and strength… and your advice. We both know I’m not taking advantage of it”

She stares at you for a moment. And then she replies with images of Psycopathor causing mayhem.

“Not again”. She states.

“Well, you don’t need to find another psychopath! You could find a regular partner. Or maybe a hero instead. You just need to find the right partner.”

Angel’s mind brightens intensely at the thought, a whole new horizon of possibilities now open to her.

“Just make sure to choose wisely” you grin “Not everyone is worthy of your company.”

“How will I know who is worthy?” She asks simply expecting you to give her a name

“Be like the Lady of the Lake” you grin, sharing what you know the legend of Excalibur. “Study humans, until you find one with the right mettle. You’ll do just fine”

She mentally nods once again, realizing her own value to others.

"Be free my friend. You deserve it.” You hope whoever Angel chooses to share her strength will be up to the task. You know you weren’t.

She stares at you intensely. There’s is something she wishes to say. She wants to convince you to change your mind. To go with her. To write a new chapter to your story together.

“I’m sorry,” you say, keeping the same soft smile. “But that’s not a path I can follow”

She understands. But it confuses her. Sorrow is a new feeling for her. She is so darn alive… and she’s worried about what will become of you once you’re no longer together.

“Thank you for everything,” you say trying not to cry “Just promise me you’ll live great adventures for the both of us”. And you turn. Turn and walk away. Let her live her own life the way she chooses, free of the humans that made her into a tool without compassion or even a second thought.

You force yourself not to look back and keep walking … until you feel the warm hug.

Holding you. Tight and endearing. Like the family you never had. Fuzzy thoughts about sweet things and memories of your nights together, playing heroes and villains, taking turns to wear the mask and powers of Retribution.

Emotional overload. Eyes closed but it doesn’t stop the tears. You feel lost in the embrace wishing it to never end.

But you still let go. And it hurts, but you know deep down it’s the only right choice. The Angel deserves a clean slate.

The warmth ends. The arms let go. After a long while, you turn, but Angel isn’t there. She did the best she could to change your mind, and you refused. She understands... perhaps she is the only one that does. The sad thought stings of truth in your mind. 

You can still feel her in the distance, walking away. It takes all your will force not to follow.

You walk alone now.

But you don't need to walk too far now. 

_________________________________

My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


	3. Got the message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put all of my lacking skills to work in order to create this.
> 
> Enjoy! (Heavy Chargestep angst, and Heavy SPOILERS).
> 
> Also, this one doesn’t make much sense if you haven’t read the previous part (https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/185077370199/on-the-run-again)
> 
> The portrait was made by @kruk-art (THANKS again!🤩 )

He was gone. Retribution was gone, lost amidst the maze that was Los Diablos rooftops and alleys. 

He quit the chase after an hour and took a taxi back to his apartment, the trail had gone cold. A brief chat with the others and Steel agreed to call it a night. 

Exhausted, Ortega collapsed on the couch and started fiddling with his cellphone.

_________________________________

My Fanfics: <https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero>

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist._


	4. He's on TV!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s the ending for this angst trip!
> 
> One of the Rangers finally catches up with a desperate Cyrus at his worst moment -as does the entire West Coast-.
> 
> WARNING : Trigger, attempted suicide. Also. Spoilers.

Ortega sat down and rubbing his temples with his left hand. It had been a terrible weekend and showed no sign of improving.

His right searched for the remote, digging dip below the sofa cushions until he finally grasped it.

Prize in hand, he laid back, sighed and turned the TV on.

He switched channels a few times…

___________________

N5 Los Diablos Night news show with Jhon Stevens!

“…lcome to our show!” The audience clapped “Phew… We’ve got quite a hectic week don’t you think? You know… for a comedian… this is a hell of a time to be alive!”

Laughter, more clapping…

“So let me get you the facts people… First, we had our very own SUPERBOWL here in Los Diablos! First time since the big one? Isn’t that great?!”

Audience cheered. More laughter.

“Yeah, I was there rooting for my team too… and then, because we’re the best city in the face of this nation, we hired us a villain for the midshow! I bet NO ONE saw that coming! Suck it Miami! Suck it New Orleans!!”

Softer laughter.

“Now before the Superbowl folks, it’s the tradition to have the president get a short interview right?” the audience nodded. The music band yelled in agreement.

“So let’s hear what president Hardwell had to say JUST before the Superbowl”

A cut to the archive video… reporters from the stadium in live link with the president.

“… And you know me… I’m not going to take sides, let the best team win… But I’m really waiting to see the mid-term show! I’m told it’s going to be the most thrilling performance in recent years… and Los Diablos had this long coming. This is a testament to its reconstruction efforts… I’m going to be watching live from the White House! A great party for all of America!”

The image froze leaving the president in a weird expression

“And a great party it was folks!”

more laughter.

Ortega switched channels.

________________________

N7 LDGT News

A few men in suits sat down together next to a world map, as they discussed.

“… the Superbowl revelations speak of a wider government conspiracy. Those pictures, they showed systematic unethical testing, forbidden tests, and enslavement of decidedly human beings…”

“Wait, Robert, you’re not saying they’re humans right?”

“I am… just hear me out to me Rick”

“Oh I’m hearing you, I’m just saying, even if you’re going to believe that crazy Retribution Anarchist communist, those things were grown in a lab. They can’t be human”

Laughs.

“Look Rick, all I’m saying is, firstly, I don’t think he can be a communist if he was grown in an American lab”

“THat’s right he’s 100% American goods, he should be proud” an older guy added

“Hah… I know. But hear this… even the Spaniards, when they were abusing the natives in America, came under scrutiny because the Spanish king thought it was too much. So he sent an investigation with priests and people of renown, to tell if the natives had souls too. And you know what they said?”

“It’s not the same thing!”

“It’s totally the same thing! Those things as you call them, they’re human DNA. Two legs, two arms, one head, one torso, one brain, one heart. If the Spaniards, who committed some of the worst genocides could tell the natives were human, do you think any judge today is going to say they are not?”

Silence.

The man continued

“All I’m saying is these experiments are illegal on the east coast. They’re legal here on the west coast, but we still have laws. And our laws are very clear on what a human Is, which I think the egg-head professors running the horror-show forgot. So we know what humans are, and I’m pretty sure they” he pointed at a picture of some regenes over the table taken a few years back “I’m sure they qualify. So if west coast laws apply, then they’re human, not robots like they claimed they were. We've got one of them complaining about being tortured! That's not a mindless robot at all! And worse of all for the bureaucrats, they’re humans born here on the West Coast so they’re West Coast Citizens, whether they like it or not”

“Alright alright.. maybe you have a point… ” the other man conceded. “So, let’s say they’re human… what happens next?”

“Oh, political chaos! We have fewer regulations, but If they’re humans there are still so many crimes here committed against them that I can’t even begin to summarize”

“So as a lawyer Robert… what would you suggest President Hardwell should do?”

“Well… he didn’t start this, I mean the special directive has been going on for years… but with this latest scandal, I think they’re done. They’re done, and the writing’s on the wall for all to see and he should just lay back”

“What, you mean do nothing?”

“Yeah. Let the authorities handle it! That’s what they’re there for. Sit back and let heads roll all around him. If he’s innocent, why should he get his hands deep into the bullshit?”

Laughter “How graphical Robert Thanks”

“Always! Now, what about this Sideste…”

Ortega switched again.

__________________________

N9 West Coast News Room with Mia Ochoa

“…so the Superbowl scandal hasn’t even fully crystallized into the public’s mind, and the government’s already facing a new potential tsunami.”

“Agreed Jerry” Mia nodded holding a tablet. “It’s hard to imagine a worse way time for the administration in recent time.” she turned to the camera

“So let’s go through the events one more time, just to summarize. Retribution, the villain anarchist has been a thorn in the administration for almost a year and a half now, and left scorched earth in his wake, exposing dozens of scandals and turning the political gameboard upside down”

“A die-hard fan base soon formed around this cult figure” a smaller image shows a protesting mob wearing fake Retribution helmets “and they’ve made sure to let their voices be heard. But it was all nothing compared to his stunt at the Superbowl when he exposed the special directive and revealed he was himself a regene”

“The administration has been facing protests, riots, and resignations for five days in a row now, and there’s even a been a revival of the old movement calling for the West Coast to secede from the union altogether”

“I’m told the Westbran church is calling it "End of days” Mia" the male reporter said with a smile “They’re retreating into their underground bunker to survive the coming apocalypse triggered but why they call "Men usurping the place of god”

“So if the impending apocalypse wasn’t enough” Mia spoke again “Retribution appeared again on Saturday. Let’s see it on video”

A cut to a zoomed image of a skyscraper. A young man was standing over the ledge, while an older security guard tried to talk him out of it

“This man” the man’s face zoomed in to the max “Is called Cyrus Basri, and he’s confirmed to be Retribution’s civilian identity, the regene who took over the Superbowl.”

“But that’s not the shocking part” her counterpart continued. “To anyone hoping the scandal would die out, here’s a hint. It won’t.”

“Indeed not. So this man, Cyrus Basri, he goes up to the New Aon Center tower, sabotages the anti-suicide netting device and walks over the ledge before a security guard tries to stop him”

“Now to our viewers who didn’t watch the news yesterday, this will be shocking, but the two knew each other. Here’s the story”

A cut to the black security guard being interviewed by Mia herself.

“So It happens from time to time. People get fed up with their lives and come to the tower. New Aon Center, is the tallest building in the city, I guess that’s why they choose this spot. So most times I just activate the safety system, but I realized it wasn’t working. So I ran up to this guy, and he turns, and he’s in shock and scared, and I realize I know him”

“Who was this man?” Mia asked.

“He’s Cyrus… Cyrus Basri. Also known as Sidestep”

“What? Say again?”

“Yes, I know. Sidestep is supposed to be dead, but I saw him. This is Cyrus, the same Cyrus that wore Sidestep’s mask back in the day, and he’s alive”

“You knew Sidestep?”

The older man sighed.

“Yes.. yes I did… Very well in fact… I mean, I didn’t know about him being one of them regenes but… you know… the other stuff”

“Could you please elaborate?

"Yeah… I knew him… but hadn’t seen him in years. I guess he forgot I worked there because he panicked when he saw me, and… well he just jumped”

“He jumped?” Mia seemed confused.

“Yes .. but… I stopped it?”

“How?” Now she was lost.

“Ok… I guess I’m already on TV so it’s no use hiding it… ” he sighed “I Always liked keeping my identity private… I’m retired now, But I was the ranger Sentinel for several years”

“… you were Sentinel?” she said looking for the camera, asking the production for confirmation.

“Yes, yes, you can confirm it, just call the ranger’s HQ… I don’t like publicity. But yes, I did the job all those years. I just had a cozy day job too so I could keep my own life separate.”

A small cut in the video before the interview continues

“So it’s confirmed.. sorry about that” Mia Apologised

“No problem. I know how it is. I don’t look much like a hero I guess” he smiled “So, he jumped, and I panicked too, but It’s not my first rodeo, I mean, I work there. And I still have my powers, so I stuck him back onto the safe side of the railing with a wind gust”

“wow… ehrm... I mean.. Incredible. What happened next?”

“Well, we talked. A lot. He was very confused, not making sense at all. I was confused too, I mean, I watched the news, but I never expected him to be retribution. But you know, I did what I always do when people want to jump… talk to them like I know shit”

“I see… Did he say why was he going to jump?”

“Well, he pretty much told me his life was ruined. He felt like he was just a government project gone wrong, and after his stunt, he was just convinced he was going to get killed or captured, or experimented upon, and he thought he had not a single friend in the world after his battles with the rangers… He thought no one would like him because he was a regene. I’m thinking he’s been in depression for some time”

“How did you convince him to stop?”

“I just told him… "Cyrus, you know me, I’m not going to let you jump. And we both know you don’t want to do this. So will you let me call our friends to come to pick you up?” And he just cracked and started crying, and I asked again a few times, and in the end, he ended up agreeing with me that he didn’t want to do it.“

"I guess you’re still a hero, even if you’re retired,” Mia said with a smile.

“Don’t go telling people” he chuckled “So I called the rangers, and we got him a coat because he was shivering all over, I think he had been sleeping on the streets. So Herald showed up carrying Charge, and he kept saying he didn’t want to see him, and I just shook him, and told him "Look, whether you like it or not Charge’s your best friend so you’re going to talk to him see if he can get some reason into your skull!”

“We actually got footage of that thanks to a tourist who tapped you in her phone”

A side image from someone’s cellphone showed Charge and Cyrus talking. Charge was yelling while Cyrus just looked down. Ultimately Charge kneeled down and squeezed his shoulders, holding his forehead against Cyrus’ own while speaking a few words in a lower tone. Cyrus kept nodding each time. They kept at it for a long time before Cyrus stood up wiping the tears and Charge hugged him, ruffling his hair and patting his back.

“So how do you know Sidestep?”

“Well he used to sketch a lot back in the day.. the kid and I had a lot in common, I mean we liked our identities private. But I told him about my day job one day, don’t know why. He asked if he could come sketch, out of costume. He wanted to learn how to do landscapes. Heh, he did… I got like a dozen landscapes he drew. All signed "Sidestep” I should show someone one day…“

"What do you know about him taking the role of retribution?”

“Wow… that’s a rough one… I don’t know. I guess he was desperate? Maybe he wanted to tell people what happened to him and saw no other choice? Not many people can cope with things like being told you’re not human… I’ve faced bigots, you guys know that, but not like this… He was a total mess, kept saying he didn’t want to live anymore… I guess I’ll have to ask him again when he’s feeling better. I mean I hope he gets better, he’s a good friend, regene or not!”

“What about the government officials that showed up?”

“Oh. Those creeps.” he smiled “They tried to arrest Cyrus on behalf of the federal government. We didn’t let them, but they got us at gunpoint and handcuffed him… I almost did something but Charge told me not to”

“Did you know what…”

“What Steel was planning?” he smiles “Not really, but I knew something was up.”

The interview cuts.

“And he was really planning something… Let’s show what happened at the base of the building”

The video jumped to the entrance of the Aon Building. Men in black dragged Cyrus, handcuffed to a black van… only to be stopped by Steel

“Move Marshall. We’re taking him in”

“I don’t think so. This is an illegal arrest, and won’t happen under my watch”

“He’s government property” he smiled. “There’s nothing you can do”

“My authority comes directly from the president. I outrank any security force in the site right now. And I say you’re not taking him”

They looked at each other.

“We’re here under orders from the Special directive”

“I know who you work for. And Unless you have a written order by the president himself, you better let him go. Now.”

Herald and Sentinel came down, carrying Ortega. Lady Argent walked up behind the government men, startling the two.

“He’s a government project!” one of them hissed “Say’s it so right here!” he said pulling Cyrus’ shirt up, revealing his bar code. Cyrus just stood there, motionless.

“Oh, I see that.” Steel said pulling his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of an eagle “I’ve got one too. All my unit got one like this back in the war, for serving our country, just like he did. Are you going to say I’m less human?”

“It’s not the same!”

“It’s exactly the same. Release him, Argent”

Argent simple took Cyrus from them and cut down the handcuffs with little effort.

“You’re going to hear from us” one of them pointed at Steel.

“Of course I am because you’re coming with me. You’re both under arrest”

“What? On what grounds?!”

“Oh, I don’t know. Kidnapping… torture… partaking in slavery… General villany… I haven’t picked yet. MAybe all of them?”

_______________________________

Ortega switched off the TV, standing up.

He walked over to the room nearby.

Cyrus was still asleep.

They had given him a heavy dose of anti-depressants and his arm was attached to an IV drip with saline solution since the doctors thought he was very dehydrated.

Asides from attempting to kill himself there was nothing else wrong with him, at least physically.

There was some noise coming from the streets. He approached… a large crowd, separated by police.

Retribution and Sidestep fans and protesters on one side… religious zealots and haters on the other.

He shut the curtains and took a seat next to him, taking his hand, rubbing his fingers.

Waiting for him to come awake.

_______________________

Cyrus opened his eyes slowly.

“Hey.” he Ortega said.

“… Hey,” he spoke looking around in confusion. It took him a few minutes to focus.

His eyes looked at the window and the resounding clamor outside and then turned, fixing on Ortega.

“It’s really bad, isn’t it?”

Ortega nodded slowly. Cyrus squeezed his hand taking a deep breath.

“It’s bad. But… we’re all going to fight for you”

“W..What?” he asked.

“You just have to let us. Just this once… Let me fight for you”

He smiled weakly. “You don’t give up, right?”

“Never”

“They’re going to come for me again”

“We’ll be ready.”

“I’m still a regene”

“I don’t care. And I was just stupid earlier… I wasn’t thinking.”

“You sure?”

“These are growing on me,” he said looking at his tattoos. Cyrus blushed heavily and shifted a bit.

“That doesn’t make me human”

“What? You’ve got more fans than Argent. You’re more human than anyone in the eyes of the public right now.”

“It’s not a popularity contest”

“You really never understood how this country works, right?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Hey. Cheer up. It’s like our TV-show”

“The one that got canceled you mean?”

“Shut up. Remember the catchphrase… The Rangers always get their man?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, I’m a ranger.”

“Oh please…”

“And…”

“Not this again”

… I…“

"Don’t”

“…got”

“You can’t be so corny…”

… you"

He leaned over and shared a soft kiss, leaning over the medical bed.

“I’ve got you” he winked

Cyrus groaned, but he moved a bit, letting Ortega got on the bed as well

“You’re like a Matryoshka doll, you know?”

“With many layers?”

“Full of yourself”

He laughed.

“This bed’s too small” Cyrus complained.

“Then get better already!”

Cyrus groaned some more, eventually resting over his shoulder.

“Don’t care. So tired… sleep now, yes?”

“Go ahead” Ortega smiled, staring at the ceiling.

They didn’t talk about what would have happened if Sentinel hadn’t been there when he tried to jump. There would be time for that later. 

“I’m going to fight for you,” Ortega said, a few minutes after Cyrus had fallen asleep again.

_________________________________

My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


End file.
